Air movement is critical for patients in a hospital to reduce the symptoms of anxiety (i.e., breathlessness, sweating, etc.). Air movement is therefore helpful in keeping patients cool and comfortable. Typically, fans are used to create air movement. It is common for hospitals to prohibit cooling fans because bacteria and other pathogens can reside on the blades of fans, which are then propelled into the air and may cause or spread illness and infection. Therefore, it is difficult to supply patients with cooled, moving air in the hospital setting.